


Sai's Miraculous Nicknames

by Harosata



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harosata/pseuds/Harosata
Summary: First impressions were very important.  It was evident in how the class's president Marinette shared these sweets and apologized for comments made by the blonde.  Perhaps this was the time to return some endearments."Thank you, Ladybug."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

His name is Sai. He and his foster family are in Paris and would be heading to College Du Pont in a few days.

His sister has quite the temperament. His first brother is an idiot, his second a brooder. His father is always late. And Sai is a normal boy.

That's the official story, anyway.


	2. Marinette's Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is smol.

Sai is thankful that Naruto had a different homeroom. He was loud and boastful, and Sai was certain he could hear claims of becoming president from here.

Endearing traits, but Sai was certain this was why Naruto didn't have many friends at the academy back home. Though to be fair, Sai was homeschooled and didn't have many friends either.

Anyway, first impressions were very important. It was evident in how the class's president Marinette shared these sweets and apologized for comments made by the blonde. Perhaps this was the time to return some endearments.

"Thank you, Ladybug." Marinette froze as everyone whipped their heads in his direction. Sai noted that a girl with a phone was one seat closer. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I-I'm not...I mean, what makes you think I'm Ladybug?" Marinette asked.

"It is a nickname since you are as small as a bug." Sai explained. The phone girl seemed to be standing next to him, without a phone in her clawing hands. "But I added the Lady part to clarify that I'm not actually calling you a bug."

The blonde, not the insulting blonde, chuckled. "Well, she is our everyday Ladybug."

Then the class returned to normalcy. Well, if Marinette is okay with that nickname, perhaps Sai should give out more.


	3. Alya's Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya always carry a phone with her.

It seems he just found this class's Sakura.

"What did you call me!?"

"Phony." Sai repeated.

Marinette pulled the girl with the phone back. "Calm down, Alya! He's new to Paris. He probably hasn't been in an Akuma attack yet."

"But he's calling my blog phony!" So that is the girl's name.

"Actually, I was calling you Phony because you usually carry a phone around." Sai did not need to mention that he wanted to try changing a letter or two to make the nicknames sound more informal. "I do apologize. Wordplay is not my strong suit."

That at least got Alya to calm down. As Alya walked away, Sai turned to Marinette. "I don't see why she's angry about her blog. The phony interviews with the girl in orange are convincing enough to fool enemies looking for information."

"Rolling Cradle!"


	4. Not Adrien's Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is a sunshine kid.

"Hello Idiot."

"What?"

"Sorry, Adrien." Sai apologized.

As the blond model walked away, Nino glared at Sai. "Not cool, dude."

"I mistook him for my brother Naruto." Sai answered honestly as he looked at Adrien's back. "That’s embarrassing, as he is always loud and orange."

"...You call your brother an idiot?"

"He is the dead last of our class and hasn't received a promotion in the last job we had. Naruto never takes a moment to think about what he says." Sai explained the obvious. He took one more look at Adrien, watching Marinette try to talk to the model. "Plus Naruto's oblivious to a bluette who has a crush on him."

Nino shook his head. "He's an idiot alright."


	5. Chloe's Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is pretty self-explanatory.

"He called me a bitch!"

And that was how Sai found himself in the principal's office. From the look of Mr. Damocles' face, Sai had a feeling he already met Naruto. But this wasn't about the blond troublemaker but another blonde...who is also a different kind of troublemaker.

"Why did you call Chloe a...that, Mr. um..." Mr. Damocles leaved through the papers.

"Mr. Hatake." The principal almost jumped as a silver-haired man sat next to Sai. "But he's too young to be called a Mr. Actually, don't call me that either. Kakashi's fine. So, Sai, you called her a bitch."

Sai nodded, wondering why the girl squawked at that that. "Yes, I called her a female version of you."

Kakashi observed Chloe carefully. "Queen Bee?"

"I see you've heard of me." The girl preened.

"When I was younger, my nickname was Dog. And my signature finisher was somewhat of a running punch. It's how I lost my eye." Kakashi clarified to the principal, who accepted the explanation. "If anything, I should be insulted Sai compared you to me." 

"If anything, I'm better than you." Chloe boasted. "I haven't lost anything yet."

Kakashi stared her in the eyes. "Tell me, Queen Bee. If you find yourself in a position to stop an Akuma by revealing your team's secrets to this Hawkmoth, what would you do?"

Chloe answered back with a choking sound.

"If anything, I would reserve those two nicknames if they were earned, but I only share nicknames with friends." Sai stood up with Kakashi and turned to leave. "Bye, Bitch."


	6. Lila's Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Lila is artistic.

"Hello Idiot."

"Wh-why are you picking on me?"

"Sorry, I mistook you for Naruto." Only this time, the girl Sai addressed was orange and loud. "I don't think we met."

"Oh, I just came back from translating the Prime Minister of Japan's private scrolls." The girl bragged. "I'm Lila Rossi, but it turns out I'm also a descendant of the legendary ninja Tsunade!"

The same Tsunade who hasn't gotten back into a relationship the last time Sai checked, with Naruto being the closest person she would consider family. And Sai would think that Naruto would make a bigger name than Tsunade. Well, that's assuming their world is this world's past. "Your family must travel a lot, Scam Artist."

"Well, my mother is an ambassador and-” Lila whipped her head at Sai. "Sc-scam artist!? Why are you accusing me of that?"

"You're the girl from the Ladyblog interviews. You've met a foreign prince as well as the local hero and these other people. And the only other stories I heard about foreign princes are these Nigerian prince scams." Sai explained.

"I'm not a scam artist!"

Sai shrugged. "Alya assured me the interviews are real. I'm just trying out these opposite nicknames, so while you met a lot of high-profile people, I thought it would be fun to give you a name of someone pretending to have met them."

"That is not endearing..."

Sai thought it was, if Ino thought being called beautiful worked. Well, since Lila is the only other person beside Naruto to embrace orange... "How about I call you Fake Fox instead?"


	7. Ladybug's Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug has buns.

"Perhaps I should have called her Real Fox." Sai pondered.

"No." Rena Rogue replied, seemingly happy with a de-Akumatized Lila and annoyed that said Lila was trying to touch her necklace. A few beeps and she jumped away onto the rooftops. Lila grinned at the heroes before walking away too. Oh, Sai should have gotten a few pictures of the fox-themed hero and villain so he could watch Naruto react.

"So, milady, perhaps we can go for ice cream since we had to deal with Lila?" Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug.

Ladybug shook her head. "As stressful as she is, it's still a school day."

If Ladybug starts hitting Chat on the head like Sakura, Sai would be tempted to call him Idiot Number 4. Chat seemed to remember something as he vaulted through the streets, and Ladybug threw her yoyo out. "You better get back to school too."

"Okay, Bread Girl." Sai was certain that Ladybug wasn't supposed to crash into a wall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not Ma- I mean, what makes you think I have anything to do with a bakery?"

Sai looked around, not seeing a bakery. "Ah, it's a metaphor since you're the only one treating this like a full-time job, so you're bringing the bread home. Rena Rogue would be a temp worker while Chat Noir is a hobbyist, just as dedicated as you but for different reasons. Though I suppose it's more accurate now since you do have baked goods."

"Don't call me Bread Girl!” Ladybug quickly picked up the colorful macarons that fell out of her yoyo and swung away, without crashing this time. “Can't be personal with civilians!" 

Well, that had been an interesting day. And Sai still has more nicknames to give out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all you'll be getting for this crossover. Yes, there are a few more ideas, but not nicknames unfortunately.


End file.
